The Hunt: FFX
by Alyss of Wonderland
Summary: Leaving home... finding the truth... confused as hell is most suitable. Ayano OC finds herself joining Yuna in her quest to defeat Sin, but there's another thing Ayano's not telling.
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a new series called the Hunt. Well, not that you already know. :3

WARNING: The main FFX characters DO show up. Just not is this or the second chapter. They will appear in the third.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF, or it's characters.

**The Hunt  
****CHAPTER 1**

" _The heart of the true princess, holds the truth…" The faded lady in my blurred vision spoke. Her voice chimed like a harmony bird was singing. Her beauty was breathtaking. Long curls of ivory hair swirled her petite frame._

_As I watched the lady moved slightly towards me, I felt myself pulled to her. " W-what truth…?" I felt my stuttering make my body shiver. The chills double when I felt the cold touch of the lady._

"_The truth beyond the door…"_

A sudden disturbance in the small room made a flutter of birds fly from the window. _Pant, Pant, Pant._ A girl with medium dark brunette hair was sitting up. Her green liquid eyes looked around the room. A clear from her throat she was up. Stretching in front of the brightly lighted window. A small bird swooped into the room. She lowered her arm from its position to an outstretched perch. The small black bird landed onto her arm. The hopping diminutive bird reached her shoulder. Interrupting her smile was a loud shout:

" Ayano!" The girl who responded to her mother's response. Ayano wrapped the bird into a tight curl. Dashing out the door, Ayano made one last look-over in the hallway mirror. Smiling she brushed down her short white skirt that had black short underneath it. She had a tied black corset that showed her midriff and stomach. Her boots which had a heel about 3 inches. Walking gracefully down the stairs she saw her exultant mother in the open doorway to the town.

" Mother…" Ayano whined seeing tears roll down her mother's face.

" My little girl is all grown up!" Her mother pushed on. Wrapping her arms around the 17 year-old girl.

" I'm going to be late!" Ayano said feeling her mother's last tight grip then the release. Ayano smiled and grabbed a white, leather Indian bag beside the door. Her descendants were Indians from Kilika Island. Ayano was the most unlooking Indian descendent in her family.

Stepping out the shacks doorway she looked back and smiled to her mother. " Love you." She said a bit quickly and was out the door. The sun was high and the water streaked the wooden poles holding the dock of her walkway up. The water was usually calm, but for the departure of S.S Kilika. Ayano felt her heart beating harder and harder.

In sight of the large boat Ayano picked up her pace. Bouncing brunette hair. The tassels of her bag brushed he side of her bare right leg. The petite bird flew horizontally with her. Ayano took a impulsive stop. The black boots made a strident clamor. Her investigative jade eyes saw many familiar and new faces. There was our blitz ball team, the Kilika Beasts. Larbeight and Isken, the star players, where saying their final goodbyes. Vuroja, Kulukan, Nizarut, the rest of the blitz ball players were already tucked inside the ship. Ayano brusquely pushed her way through the crowd. Without due to consideration, she bumped her shoulder into Diem. The tall, young, blitz ball player turned to see who had laid a handle on him.

"Excuse me…" Ayano said inaudibly, not looking to see who it had of been. When there was no response, she looked up. Face flushing with color. Diem was the cutest, and her most favored player. " Sorry! Diem…" She said apologetic.

A loud chiming guffaw(laugh) escaped the striking players lips. " No worries." Diem said with a beam. His face softened, azure eyes watched Ayano. " I don't think we've meet." He said holding out his hand for a greeting.

Shaking dreadfully Ayano reached out and shook the warm hand of Diem. Grinning with glee. " I'm Ayano." His dark skin(a tan) seemed to complement the color of Ayano's. After a few shakes, she put her hand back to her chest. Redden of the thought of him.

" Nice to meet you Ayano," He said confidently and took back his hand to his side. " Are you boarding?"

Ayano nodded quickly and followed him as he motioned for her to follow. She watched his dark hair swished, as the ocean breeze blew to them. Ayano felt so unreal, like she was dreaming. Quickly, when Diem was talking, Ayano turned to the side and picked her arm. The callous tenderness lingered. Gleefully Ayano caught up with her shipmate.

There she boarded the wooden plank to the ship. Carrying almost nothing she turned her back. Seeing the elderly women of her childhood standing in the back of the crowd. Beside her mother, a fading black shadow…

Hey, I LOVE CRITISIM! Please R&R. I'd love some opinions or ideas, or even something I could take out.

Thank you, stay tune for more chapters :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I havent updated lately. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFX or it's characters. I do own Ayano.**

**WARNING: The main FF characters show up in the next chapter.**

**--------**

**The Hunt**

CHAPTER 2

Green liquid eyes watched the waves charge at the ship. It seemed so helpless to the larger mass. Rotary her head slightly she watched the undersized town of Kilika fade in the distance. A long poignant sigh escaped into the empty atmosphere around her.

With a touch to Ayano's shoulder she swung around and clamped the wrist of the beholder. With alarm Deim countered the attack, and flipped his hand back over hers.

"Sorry!" Ayano said, feeling embarrassed again. She released any tension she had with her hand. So did Deim. He stepped back, chafing the back of his head.

"Sorry as well." He said. Azure eyes glancing to her. The awkward silence between them made Ayano shift to her right. She started walking, and was giving herself a lecture in her head. Deim confusedly watched her walk by. He followed. " Something wrong Ayano?" He asked.

" Oh-no!" She said with a phony smile. Ayano was never good around talking to guys that she liked… actually, she was never good at talking with anyone. The vessel swayed, drifting with the airstreams. Ayano walked with her hand on the railing, this was the first time being on a ship.

Deim watched Ayano. She seemed unstable. Looking ahead he noticed a large wave heading straight for the boat. Knowing much about the how the ship reacts he quickly stride forward and stood beside her. Ayano looked over, so a alarm of his appearance. The wave hit.

The instability of Ayano sent her into Deim's arms. She hit her head on the pole next to them. Making her cataleptic(unconscious). Deim looked at her and smiled sweetly. Picking her off her feet he carried her to the lower part of the vessel.

"_Remember… don't forget your mission._

_Don't get distracted…"_

_I was staring my fear straight in the eyes. Marriage. Standing in a long beautiful gown I stared at the man before me. I couldn't make the man out, but it looked like… Diem._

" _Come on Honey…" Grabbing my hand he started to pull me._

" _Wake up, wake up… Wake up…" The voices of colliding people continued but started to fade._

With a impulsive wake up, Ayano was looking at the ceiling of the room. She heard talking and looked slightly to her left. She saw Deim leaning over her. Petrified, she rolled over and landed into Isken's lap. Finally Ayano got up and stumbled to get her balance. She reddened to see most of the blitz ball players around her bed… or one of their beds.

Deim stood, " Ayano! Are you ok?"

" W-Why am I here?" She asked. Ayano's heart was throbbing in her chest. Wide-eyed she looked between the players.

" You hit your head, and we couldn't find your room." Nizarut said. He was leaned back in a chair. Isken and Deim nodded, agreeing. Settling down, Ayano nodded in thanks to them.

" Thank you… all of you. I must be on my way though." Ayano stated. She was still reddened from the whole episode. Walking to the door, she was stopped by Deim. " What?!" She snapped.

Backing off Deim rose his hands up to show her his security vulnerable, that he wasn't going to hurt her. " Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

"Yes, yes Deim I'm fine." She said about to open the door. " I just have a throbbing headache.

"Let me walk you to your cot." He suggested pulling her from the door, " wrong door." He whispered to her.

Ayano outlandishly looked at him, and opened the door. Looking down, she blushed harder. It was the toilet room. With a low guffaw from the blitz ball players, Deim took a hold of her shoulder. When they exited the room, Ayano moaned quietly feeling like she horribly embarrassed herself.

With a chortle Deim smiled to her, " don't worry Ayano." He still had a hold of her shoulder. Ayano let out a long sigh. She was very silent on their way to her room. Deim stopped her, grabbing her with both hands and looked her into the eyes. " Ayano, something is bothering you, and it's not good to keep stuff bottled inside!" He confirmed.

Round the bend Ayano slapped Deim across the cheek. That made his release his grip. " Deim, I'm fine! You don't have the authority to ask me personal questions… I don't know you like that." She said with antagonism. Realizing what she had done she looked down, " sorry… night." Ayano said rapidly turning away and disappearing into her cot.

Thwarted Deim sighed forlornly and turned back, and walked back to his room.

" God dammit…" Ayano said as she sat on her bed. " Those dreams are reflecting onto my real life emotions…" talking to herself. She sighed and looked down, " I guess I shouldn't morn over it, I am suppose to find a summoner and help to defeat Sin." She said. That was he dad's wishes.

Hours passed by, she was happy to see that there was no fracas of Deim. That made her pleasant but depressed.

Thoughts of her mother kept pouring into her psyche. She attempted to battle them off. She didn't want to already feel homesick.

**Intercom: "We are just pulling into Luca's port. Please be ready to depart from the east exit. Have a nice day."**

**-----------**

**I really didn't like the chapter, but it worked.**

**R & R **

**8D**


End file.
